Naughty French Maid
by awomanontheverge
Summary: Regina indulges one of Emma's fantasies.


**A/N: Inspired by the scene from Swingtown where Lana Parrilla is dressed as a sexy maid. Reviews, as always, are very appreciated.**

"Come on, everyone has fantasies," Regina purred. Emma lay completely naked, sprawled on her stomach with only a thin satin sheet to cover her. The brunette was tugging the sheet deliciously down her body to reveal light skin before running her fingertips feather softly over the curves and contours of Emma's form. "You've indulged plenty of mine," Regina purred, kissing her way up the younger woman's spine. "Now I want to return the favor." Her breath was hot in the Sheriff's ear.

"I don't have any," Emma lied, chewing on her bottom lip as she could feel Regina's body weight shifting on top of hers, the brunette's naked breasts and hard nipples pushing teasingly against her bare back. A soft whimper bubbled from deep within the younger woman's throat; Regina laughed huskily.

"Nothing?" the brunette asked, grinding herself slowly and purposefully against her lover's ass. She licked her lips and began trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down Emma's neck – her weakness.

"There's one, and it's silly," Emma said, almost a whimper. It was hard to control the words coming out of her mouth with Regina grinding against her.

The older woman's eyebrows rose in excitement and curiosity and a smile swept across her face. She rolled off the blonde and lay on her side, propping her arm up with her elbow and resting her head on her palm. Regina's free hand began to draw little circles around the dimples of Emma's lower back as she waited for her confession. "Out with it," the brunette purred, biting her lower lip seductively.

Emma buried her face in the black cased pillow and mumbled.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I can't understand you with a mouth full of pillow."

The blonde turned her face and rested her right cheek on the cool case. "It's…a costume."

Regina's mouth curled up into seductive smile. She moved closer to her lover, their lips only inches apart. "What kind of costume?" the brunette purred.

"A…" Emma lost her voice as a deep red blush began to make its way up her neck and cheeks. "A French maid costume." The embarrassment was overwhelming and Emma quickly brought her hands over her face, unable to make eye contact with Regina. Well, at least she wasn't cackling like the evil witch she was sometimes. That was a good sign.

Regina cocked her head to the side. Her smile never faltered as she reached out and pulled Emma's hands away from her face. "Don't be embarrassed," she assured. "Actually…" The brunette brought her index finger between her teeth seductively, waiting a beat. "That sounds pretty sexy."

A small smile crept up on the blonde's face. "Seriously?" Emma asked, her voice cracking up two octaves.

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Definitely."

-S-Q -S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-

Two weeks had gone by without another mention of the sexy French maid outfit. Emma had assumed that Regina had simply tried to protect her ego by agreeing to do it, but had no real intentions of going through with the idea.

It had been a particularly long day and Emma couldn't wait to get home. She was going to have the entire house to herself for the evening – Henry was at an overnight retreat at the school, and Regina had a late night town hall meeting . Emma's intent was to go home, take a nice hot shower, eat the entire box of Oreos she had stashed in the back of the cupboard, and call it a night.

That is, until she pulled into the driveway and noticed that Regina's car was there.

Confused, Emma made her way up the front steps and, after fumbling with her keys for a moment, went inside the house. "Regina?" she called. The blonde threw her keys on the table near the door and walked down the hall into the family room. "Regi-" Emma came to a sudden halt as she took in the tantalizing sight in front of her.

Regina was bent slightly over the back of their leather sofa, dusting furiously with a fluffy pink swiffer. A pair of black silk panties clung deliciously around her firm ass, little ruffles at the hem for added effect. Around her front was a black teddy with the same white trim on the ends, accented with a little white bow in the back to keep it tied around her petite frame. Brunette locks were set in soft curls and a white maid hat lay pinned on the center of her head. Deep red lipstick was spread across plump lips along with dark eyeliner and mascara around her eyes. Regina's dusting continued until she turned around in fake surprise, gasping. Her dark brown eyes were sparkling mischievously as Emma stepped forward. "I've been working all night," Regina purred in a thick French accent. "I hope Madame is pleased?" She pushed out her lips and raised her eyebrows.

Emma's heart was beating so loudly she was sure Regina could hear it. A dull throb began between her legs as she reached forward, resting her hands on either side of the brunette's waist as she continued dusting away frantically. Regina's ass was swaying back and forth rhythmically against the center of Emma's jeans as her cleaning ministrations continued. The blonde tucked her face against the nape of the older woman's neck, working a chain of kisses up before sucking softly beneath her ear. Emma's hot tongue on the sensitive skin drove Regina wild and she couldn't stifle the breathy moan that escaped her lips. "Very pleased," the blonde finally replied, running her hands down the soft curve of the older woman's hips. She slipped one hand underneath the teddy and stroked the bare flesh of Regina's thighs.

Regina playfully began to grind harder against Emma's front, grinning widely as the blonde began to moan breathily in her ear. "I've been waiting all night for you, Madame," she purred, biting her lower lip.

"Have you now?" Emma asked. Her hand was now snaking its way upward from Regina's thigh to the perfectly rounded cheeks of her ass. The blonde couldn't help but take a squeeze. "And what exactly have you been waiting for?"

Regina's voice dropped and octave. "For Madame to take me on ze couch," she growled huskily, turning in Emma's arms to meet her gaze for the first time.

Any ounce of control Emma still had was thrown at the window at the sound of Regina's request. She watched with hungry eyes as the brunette sauntered her way over to the other side of the couch. Her hips were swaying back and forth deliciously before she draped her body over the couch. With one leg propped up slightly with a flat foot on the couch and the other leg laying sprawled out, Regina reached for Emma and tugged her on top of her. She playfully pulled the frilly pink duster over her face and giggled.

"You look so hot," Emma growled, pushing the pink fluff aside and latching onto Regina's neck. She sucked ravenously at her pulse point and a purr quickly escaped the brunette's plump red lips. Emma ran her hands down Regina's front, clawing at the material and bunching it up before snaking her fingers inside the hem of the silk panties and pulling them down in one swift movement. The blonde's lips traversed their way down Regina's inner thighs and legs before the silk material bunched up at the brunette's ankles. She tugged them off and threw them over the side of the sofa before positioning herself over her lover, like an animal stalking its prey.

Regina sat up slightly and nipped playfully at Emma's lower lip. She took the warm pink skin between her teeth and darted her tongue out, alternating between nips and hot soothing strokes. "This is your fantasy, dear," Regina breathed seductively across her lips. "I'm completely at your disposal."

Emma leaned down and tucked her ears close to the shell of Regina's ear. "I want you to ride my fingers," she growled, darting her tongue out and licking below the brunette's earlobe. "And then, I want you to be a good little maid and lick them clean when you're done."

Regina chuckled deep in her throat before flipping the two over so she was straddling Emma's waist. She bent slightly and captured her lover's lips in a bruising kiss, practically sucking the air from the blonde's lungs. She could feel Emma's warm hands stroking her inner thighs and she lifted her body slightly, allowing the younger woman to push to fingers inside of her. "Oh," Regina groaned as she rocked down. Her body almost went limp at the deliciously perfect feeling of Emma buried knuckle deep inside of her. The brunette gripped the armrest and back of the sofa and began to rock her body up and down onto her girlfriend's fingers.

With each thrust downward Emma curled her fingers forward, brushing against Regina's sweet spot. Her cries and moans were growing louder and as the brunette began to tighten around her fingers, she knew Regina was close. The blonde used her free hand to sit up slightly and pressed her lips against her lover's, plunging her tongue into her mouth and swallowing the breathy moans that inevitably left Regina's lips. Emma rocked her hips up with each stroke, pushing her fingers deeper into Regina's tight center, quickly eliciting a growl from deep within the brunette's throat.

Regina clenched her teeth tight together and narrowed her eyes, gluing her gaze to the emerald orbs that seemed to bear into her soul, even during their most intense and erotic moments. She kept their eyes locked together as long as she could before she came hard on Emma's fingers. Her body hunched forward and the blonde caught her lovingly with her other arm, making sure she wouldn't fall. Breathy moans of ecstasy left Regina's lips as she came down from her high.

And then the mischievous grin quickly returned as Regina took Emma's cum soaked fingers in her hands and brought them up to her lips. Making sure Emma's eyes were directly on her and her hot mouth, she parted her lips and ran her tongue up and down the length of her lover's fingers. Their eyes were locked together once again as Regina's mouth and tongue worked their way up and down, swirling and sucking. After a few moments she released the fingers and flashed Emma a toothy grin.

"I have another place you can lick clean," Emma purred, waggling her eyebrows and spreading her legs for added effect.

Regina laughed, out of character only a moment before positioning herself between Emma's thighs and looking up at her, biting at her own lower lip seductively. "As you wish, Madame."


End file.
